pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ringmaster Gnome
Ringmaster Gnome is a recurring character in Pinkalicious & Peterrific. Appearance The Ringmaster Gnome wears a blue coat, sky blue shirt, purple bowtie, purple pants, and purple shoes. He has a brownish blondish (I honestly don't freaking know what his hair or beard color is but it looks like a combination of blonde and brown) hair and beard. For bedtime, Ringmaster Gnome wears pajamas just like Norman. He wears light blue pajamas with sky blue polka dots and dark purple slippers. His pajama shirt has 4 buttons on it, just like Norman and Mr. Pinkerton's pajamas, respectively.HibernationSpritely in Rio de Janeiro For his swimsuit, Ringmaster Gnome wears a sky blue t-shirt and dark purple swim trunks.Gnome Beach Personality Ringmaster Gnome is usually a calm and nice person but sometimes he can get mad easily, such as when Mr. Winkle taught his class when Ms Andie broke her arm for two episodes of Norman's Gnome School (before she returned in episode 4) (as he, Norman, Edna, and Kayla are supposedly the only gnomes who know about that person), and when Norman intentionally tells all the gnomes his first name is Richard despite the fact he knew for a fact he hated being called by his real name in Name Revealed. Relationships with other characters Norman Ringmaster Gnome and Norman are best friends. He was seen siding with Norman in the fifth and final part of Norman's Gnome School when Edna told the men that the sun was not a planet (which is true). They are almost always seen hanging out with each other whenever they appear in the fanon series. [[Edna|'Edna']] Ringmaster Gnome considers Edna a friend. However, there are certain things the two cannot agree with (and the sun being a planet or not is one of them), which is normal in people, even in the ones who get along. He has a crush on her.Voice Mix Up when he hugs herRingmaster Gnome's Naughty Pic when he attempts to send a naughty pic of himself to herLeft Out when he kisses her He and Edna also have some serious sexual tension although the sexual advances are more apparent in Garden Gnome Party. [[Kayla|'Kayla']] It's hinted that Ringmaster Gnome and Kayla may be boyfriend and girlfriend as Kayla has a crush on him. Ringmaster Gnome does not know about her having a crush on him. Serenity Ringmaster Gnome and Serenity have only interacted in 3 episodes but they are good friends. When Serenity started to appear more in either season 6 or 7, they started talking more. Brianna Ringmaster Gnome does not know Brianna that well but they get along pretty well. [[Pauline|'Pauline']] Pauline had only interacted with Ringmaster Gnome a few times. Mostly they're in good terms but sometimes they don't get along. Brittany Brittany had seen a garden gnome that looked like Ringmaster Gnome as seen in Edna's Allergy and had been seen as good friends with him since. Tiffany Tiffany gets along with Ringmaster Gnome despite her not knowing him very well. Brooklyn T. Guy Ringmaster Gnome likes Brooklyn T. Guy (he first saw him when he witnessed him arresting Mr. Winkle for pedophilia). He usually is the one who calls him in certain situations: he was the one who called him after seeing a rash on his friend's arm in Edna's Allergy because he was concerned about her. He was the one who called him on Mr. Winkle in episode 3 (he likely snuck his iPad into the library and facetimed Brooklyn to come over and arrest Winkle). Until the third episode of the gnome school series, it was unknown who summoned Brooklyn T. Guy. Beatrice Ringmaster Gnome and Beatrice are shown as frenemies. Despite Beatrice's phobia of gnomes, she doesn't fight with Ringmaster Gnome when he is near her. He is more like a fear for Beatrice than an enemy. Mr. Winkle Ringmaster Gnome despises Mr. Winkle because of him being a pedophile. He molested his mom once while in gnome school (way before he was even born), which caused Ringmaster Gnome to develop a strong hatred of him. Fed up with his perverted and inappropriate behavior, Ringmaster Gnome ended up summoning Brooklyn T. Guy so he can get him arrested in the 3rd part of Norman's Gnome School. [[Catherine|'Catherine']] In Ringmaster Gnome's Beautiful Date, it's revealed that Catherine was Ringmaster Gnome's girlfriend at one point before she broke up with him. [[Bridget|'Bridget']] Bridget and Ringmaster Gnome are seen as neutral people, as Bridget does not know Ringmaster Gnome very well. Hope Ringmaster Gnome and Hope are either friends, neutral gnomes, or enemies. Likes and dislikes Likes * Norman (best friend) * Edna (love interest) * Kayla (possible love interest) * Brooklyn T. Guy * Serenity * Brittany * Tiffany * Brianna * Pauline (most of the time) * Mr. Winkle's arrest (he got arrested in parts 3 and 5) * His mother * Announcing events * Beatrice (half of the time) * His iPad * His friends * Ms Andie Dislikes * Mr. Winkle * When Beatrice screams at the sight of garden gnomes * When he and Pauline don't agree on certain things * Edna saying that the sun is not a planet * Pedophiles * Criminals * His mother getting sexually assaulted by Mr. Winkle * Edna getting numerous rashes when near poison ivyIn Edna's Allergy, Ringmaster Gnome calls Brooklyn T. Guy immediately after seeing a rash on Edna's arm. * His teacher Ms Andie getting hurt * His mother's death * Being lonely * Catherine breaking up with him * Hope being annoying * Bad things happening to Hope (despite the fact that he finds her annoying) (indicates that he and Hope are more like frenemies than actual enemies) * Being called by his first name Richard (Both Kayla and Norman learned this the hard way) Trivia * Ringmaster Gnome's first name is Richard. However, he does not like to be called that.The very first episode of Gnome reveals this info. Name Revealed also has it, although Norman intentionally mentions his first name to piss him off. So unless if you want to get knocked into next time Gnome at Home is reran on PBS Kids, do not call Ringmaster Gnome Richard! He does not like that! * Ringmaster Gnome's personality in the series is likely based off Joseph from SML. * Kayla has a crush on him. He does not know this. * He, Jim (The Zookeeper), Mr. Crunk, and Spritely share the same voice actor. * Ringmaster Gnome is allergic to latex.Allergy Blues-PBS actually got away with airing an episode about implied condom allergy. May explain why he ended up having two kids. * Ringmaster Gnome has a crush on Norman's girlfriend. * The only times Ringmaster Gnome was murdered in the entire fanon series were in Spoken and Kayla's Call of Duty Loan. However, these episodes are non-canon. * Ringmaster Gnome is the only gnome who knew about Edna's habit of bedwetting.Grace's New Friend * Ringmaster Gnome has a daughter named Brenna.Ringmaster Gnome's Daughter He also has a baby son named Richard Jr.Kayla's Kids * Ringmaster Gnome used to date Catherine before she broke up with him, leaving him both heartbroken and (briefly) on the urge of suicide.As revealed in Ringmaster Gnome's Beautiful Date * He is shown to have a crush on Edna (despite her already being taken by Norman), as he was seen hugging her in Voice Mix Up. He also kissed her in Ringmaster Gnome's Naughty Pic and Left Out although the sexual advances are more obvious in Garden Gnome Party. * Ringmaster Gnome was insulted by his crush's voice actor for his lack of survival skills.Kayla's Birthday! * Ringmaster Gnome is friendly to a fault, as he does not like it when bad things happen to people, even the ones he's enemies with and is willing to help out a female gnome (especially Edna), although he had his fair share of savageness although not as much as his crush who had the most badass moments out of everyone in the fanon series (original and reboot), Purplicious, and Gnome. He also hates it when people and gnomes (especially Hope and Jayce) are annoying. * Ringmaster Gnome likes Pinkalicious, Peter, Norman (his best friend), Edna (his love interest), and Serenity. Gallery Screenshot (15494).png Edna and Ringmaster Gnome.png Ringmaster Gnome expy 1.png Ringmaster Gnome and Kayla.png Edna holding Ringmaster Gnome's hand.png Ringmaster Gnome holding Kayla's hand.png Ringmaster Gnome expy 2.png Ringmaster Gnome expy 3.png Norman and Ringmaster Gnome.png Screenshot (18974).png Ringmaster Gnome in Gacha Life.png Screenshot (23981).png Three friends.png References Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Gnomes